Sarah Whittle
Sarah Whittle is the deuteragonist and love interest of Alan Parrish from the 1995 fantasy film, Jumanji. She was also his best friend and later wife. She was played by Bonnie Hunt as an adult and Laura Bell Bundy as her younger self. Plot She is first seen in 1969 as a little girl after she gives Alan his bike back (after her boyfriend and other bullies took it from him) while Alan is running away from home after an argument with his dad about attending a boarding school. The two discover a cursed board game called "Jumanji" and begin to play it. Alan gets sucked into the game and Sarah becomes frightened and quickly flees after being attacked by bats. Twenty-six years later, Alan is released out of the board game by Judy and Peter Shepherd and is now an adult and reunites with Sarah by letting her play Jumanji again after he joined Judy and Peter to play the game. After Judy takes her next turn, a stampede of animals destroy the house and Sarah discovers that Peter is transforming into a monkey after Peter tries to cheat while Alan is being arrested and taken away by a police officer (his childhood friend). Peter, Sarah and Judy battle the evil game hunter, Van Pelt at a local department store and Alan, Sarah, Judy and Peter continued to play the game as a flood approaches along with crocodiles and Alan gets sucked into quicksand as an earthquake breaks the house after encountering two giant venomous spiders along with Judy getting wounded with a poisonous barb from a flower. Alan finally wins the game when Van Pelt begins to shoot him and Sarah as all the jungle elements and Van Pelt get sucked back into the board in a whirlwind. Alan and Sarah have found themselves back in the past as children again with full memories and Alan believes that Judy and Peter are in the attic, but Sarah tells him that it is 1969 and Judy and Peter are not born yet. Alan reconciles with his dad as Alan and Sarah begin a romantic relationship, showing that Sarah has romantic feelings for Alan after the two throw the board game into the river. Sarah kisses Alan as the two walk away from the river as a couple. In the present day and at the end of the film, Alan and Sarah are now married and decided that they are going to have a baby as Judy, Peter and their parents meet with Alan and Sarah at the Christmas party and Alan suggests that Judy and Peter's father should get a job in the shoe company and not go to a ski trip and show them a tour of his house including the rest of the people to start a normal life. Gallery Sarah Whittle giving Alan Parrish a kiss.jpg|Sarah giving Alan Parrish a kiss Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Child Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest